Lunar Experiment
by TheBidiba
Summary: Luna & Suguro had managed to get the night off essentially getting away from Lightening so they could do the experiment they had talked about in class a month earlier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hard for Luna to believe that it had been a month since she was abducted by the Illuminati. In that time Lightening had come to rely on her and Suguro to sort papers and help him investigate something he called section 13. She had not had a moment to herself since she got back. Lightening was very demanding of his apprentices' time, but after she and Suguro witnessed Lightening go into full torturer mode on a monk accidently killing him she started to push back a little and let Suguro go on missions alone with Lightening while she sorted through the documents looking for information. The day of her change she asked if she could have the night of the full moon off. In response Lightening just waived her away like he had never needed or wanted her help to begin with. Though she was discouraged by that she decided it would be nice to get away from Lightening for a while. Suguro had managed to get the night off too so they decided to try the experiment they had talked about in class a month earlier.

Because Luna was a werewolf that could summon her wolf form whenever she needed too, she wondered as a summoner if her wolf had any elemental properties. She also wanted to see if she could alter her wolf and human form during the full moon by summoning her wolf just before it's rising. She had never tried it before fearing that something awful might happen. Would her wolf just go into the plane of existence she found herself in when she summoned it forth like any other time when she was human? Would it go feral, not recognizing the difference between friend and foe, or an even scarier thought, would she become like the wolf men in those old movies, half man and half wolf? She pushed the thought out of her mind as she and Suguro set up camp in the forest where they had taken their entrance exam for cram school. The clearing they chose was wide open. Suguro pitched the tents while Luna drew barriers so that their experiment wouldn't be disturbed by pesky little demons.

"How much time do we have till the full moon rises?" Suguro asks looking up at the sky.

Luna looks at her phone. "The moon is supposed to start rising at four thirty. So we have an hour and a half." She finishes the last of her wards and walks over to put her belongings in the tent that Suguro had put up for her. "I'm surprised that Professor Light let you have the night off too. He's usually got us running all over Japan in the evenings."

Suguro looks at her sheepishly. "Well… I kind of told him what we were doing."

Luna is furious but she assumes that some of the irritation is her wolf itching to get out. "You did what?!"

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her a noogie. "Don't be mad!"

She pushes him away in protest taking a few steps back.

He grits his teeth at her. "Oh come on! It's the only way I could have made sure that we really would get the night off. Plus he said it could count as extra credit for our summoning class with him."

She grumbles as she pulls out a pair of sweatpants from her bag to change into. "Fine!" She takes a deep breath to calm her anxiety. "I'm going to change quickly and then I'll start a fire. Do you think we have enough firewood or do we need to go collect some more?" She steps into the tent and zips it up to change.

"Maybe." She hears Suguro walk over to the wood pile. "What we have is pretty dry so it will burn fast."

"You're right. That's what I was thinking too." Luna opens her tent and steps out. "We should make it quick though I want to make sure my wolf gets time with you."

Suguro looks at her arching an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Um…" Luna fidgets with her hair pulling it back off her shoulders, she then scratches the side of her nose. "Well last time I summoned her to talk about what we were doing she complained that she never gets to spend time with, 'The Master of her Heart'." Luna uses her fingers to accentuate the quotes.

"The Master of her Heart?" Suguro asks.

Luna shrugs her shoulders as she bends down to put her uniform in her bag. "That's what she calls you."

He smiles and his cheeks turn pink. "What do 'you' call me?"

She looks over her shoulder at him. "I call you Ryuji."

He smirks at her teasingly. "You call me Ryuji in public, but what do you call me when you talk to your wolf?"

She tries to hide the redness in her cheeks by turning her head away and running her fingers through her hair. "I refer to you as our boyfriend."

Suguro smiles. "Boyfriend huh." His teasing gets more obvious. "I'm not 'The Master of your Heart' too?"

Luna looks down at the ground her face burning with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have told you that, now you are going to mock us all the time."

Suguro walks over to Luna, taking her hand he flips it over and draws a heart in her palm. "The Master of your wolf's heart, one of your three musketeers, your boyfriend, Ryuji, it doesn't matter what you call me."

Luna lets out a giggle bowing to him. "Yes, Master Ryuji." She laughs again. "God that's so silly." She chastises herself shaking her head back and forth.

Suguro laughs at her. "I'll go get that firewood. You go ahead and start the fire."

Luna grabs his shirt collar and pulls him into a kiss.

This time it's Suguro whose face is beat read. He rubs the back of his neck as he smiles walking away. Holding lightly onto her hand he lets his glide against it. "I have some matches in my bag if you need them."

Luna looks up towards the sun. "Okay, but if you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm sending my wolf out to find you."

He laughs as he heads into the woods his voice fading away. "A game of Otokoyo (Hide and Seek) might be in order."

Luna clears out a spot to burn their firewood and arranges some stones to keep it in one spot. She easily gets the dry kindling started and makes a triangular teepee shape with the wood they had brought with them. In fifteen minutes the fire was going nicely. Luna figured she could summon her wolf and not have to worry about having to tend to the fire. She pulls out a summoning paper pinching it between her index and middle fingers. "As the moon reflects the sun so let me reflect myself."

"Ryu!" Her wolf jumps from her chest and pants happily looking around. After a moment it turns to Luna. "Where's the Master of My Heart? You said he'd be here."

Luna snickers at her wolf. "He's in the woods getting firewood. Should we go find him?"

Her wolf bounces back and forth wagging her tail wildly. "Yes, yes… Let's sniff him out." Her wolf starts off at a dead sprint in the direction that Suguro had exited out of the clearing from. Luna follows closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapter**

'He's nearby master I can smell him.' Luna's wolf sniffs the ground by a cluster of trees.

Luna laughs as she gazes up into the tree that her wolf was circling around. She sees Suguro sitting as still as possible on a high branch doing his best to suppress a laugh himself. As he makes eye contact with Luna's human form he motions for her not to give away his position by lifting up his finger to his mouth and giving her a wink.

"The trail ends here." Her wolf form looks over to her. "Why are you laughing master?"

Just then Suguro slides down the tree startling Luna's wolf. He barks at it. "Wan, wan!"

She runs to Luna the fur standing high on end at the back of her neck.

As his feet hit the ground he pats his leg and gestures his hand to the wolf. "Oh geez, it is ok it's just me. Come here." He motions his hand again. "Remember the master of your heart? Don't be scared."

Luna's wolf howls. "Ryu!" She then leaps forward into his arms.

He squats down and ruffles her ears. "I'm so glad you found me. If I ever were to get lost, I know now you could sniff me out."

Luna's wolf pants and lays on her back to Suguro so he could stroke her belly.

He obliges her looking up at Luna's human form. "I stacked some wood behind that bush there." He motions his head behind her. "Want to take a look and make sure it's enough?"

She nods her head and walks around behind the bush. There was a good stack there. Enough for a few hours at least. She looks over to Suguro and nods her head giving him a thumbs up.

He smiles and then looks down at Luna's wolf. "Alright let's head back to camp." He stands and Luna's wolf rolls back onto her feet bounding alongside Suguro as he went to the bush to pick up the wood.

Luna watches as Suguro collects the wood under one arm. He made sure one of his arms was free to pick up a branch so that he and her wolf could play fetch. His physical strength captivated her at times, almost as much as his sheer determination and emotional strength.

Suguro throws the stick and Luna's wolf runs after it. He then looks over to Luna's human form. "Why are you staring at me?"

Luna looks away and starts to deny that she was staring but then remembers that he can't hear her when she is in this plane. So instead she just smiles and walks up close to him. She reaches out to touch him and her hand passes through his arm and the wood.

His brows furrow. "Oh yes, I forgot we can't really talk with you in this form." He sighs and looks up as Luna's wolf comes bounding back with the stick.

'Master, Master! That was fun throw it again.' She pants happily.

'He can't hear us.' Luna says shaking her head.

Her wolf whimpers.

Suguro smiles and bends down to pick up the stick throwing it again.

'Yahyee! The master of my heart understands me.' She chases the stick down again.

Suguro starts to walk towards camp. Luna follows by his side. "I wish I knew you as well as I seem to know your wolf. She's so much easier to please."

Luna goes to shove Suguro but ends up sliding right through him.

He laughs at her little outburst. "Don't be mad. It's just an observation. I didn't say I wasn't willing to keep working at it."

She crosses her arms in front of herself in protest and stomps away towards the camp.

"Oh! Come on Luna don't be mad." His voice calls out to her.

Luna just imagined him with his brows furrowed at her. She can't help but laugh as she watches her wolf run back with the stick again.

They could see the fire brightly burning as they approached the camp.

Suguro set the wood he was carrying in the wood pile mixing the dry and damp wood together.

Luna's wolf sniffs around the tents and burrows her nose into one of Suguro's bags. 'This smells good.'

Luna scolds her wolf. 'Don't you be eating something that's not ours.'

It whimpers at her.

Suguro looks over to Luna's wolf. "Found my food stash did you?" He walks over and opens the bag. Pulling out a yakisoba sandwich and two containers of rice balls with fried chicken from his favorite deli. "I brought this for Luna and I to share for after the change, but since you are hungry now I guess we can open them."

Her wolf prances about him as he opens a container for her to eat from.

Luna smiles. 'That was a nice gesture. Don't forget to thank him.' She says to her wolf.

Her wolf howls, "Ryu! Ryu!" and licks his face as he puts it down.

He laughs as he steps back in protest. "Okay, okay! You're welcome."

 **Chapter 3**

Suguro munches on his yakisoba sandwich as he draws a diagram with an obliging stick from the woodpile, trying to communicate with Luna the best he can.

Luna's wolf quickly loses interest when she realizes that Suguro isn't going to use the stick to play fetch with her. Straying away from them she starts walking along the barrier that they had set up around their camp earlier as she sniffs the air. A scent she didn't recognize tickled her nose. It smelt of mold and mildew much like a mushroom. As she sniffed she noticed something moving in the distance, her hair stands on end and she starts to growl.

At the same time Luna feels the hair on the back of her neck prickle up. She looks up to see what's upsetting her wolf and sees Amaimon standing face to face with it coaxing it out of the protection of the barrier. Luna runs over Suguro's diagram waving her arms about yelling to her wolf. "NO! STOP!" She's too late. Her wolf springs toward Amaimon jumping over the safety of the barrier.

Suguro angrily throws the stick down on the ground his back facing the action. "What the heck Luna I'm doing this for your benefit not for mine. You could at least pretend to pay attention!" He turns to see Amaimon teasing Luna's wolf outside of the circle. He gasps and calls out to Luna's wolf trying to get her back into the circle. "Luna come here!"

Luna's wolf turns to go to Suguro but Amaimon catches her by the tail pulling her back and making her yip out in pain.

Gritting his teeth Suguro yells at Amaimon this time. "Hey, you let her go!"

"What if I don't want too?" Amaimon says mockingly.

Luna can see the frustration grow on Suguro's face. They both know that he would be no match for the demon king of earth especially alone. Luna doesn't know what to do. She is nearly helpless in her state.

Amaimon starts to swing her wolf by its tail.

Luna falls to her knees in pain as her wolf's left front paw hits a stone leaving blood in its wake. She could feel her back being twisted and her stomach lurch. She didn't know if she was feeling the things her wolf experienced or if her change was about to start.

Suguro sees Luna's human form fall. "Uh, Luna?!" He steps towards her.

Luna puts her arms together to form an 'X' meaning not to worry about her.

So Suguro redirects his attention to Amaimon. "I said STOP!" He charges towards Amaimon and putting his full weight against him he knocks him off balance.

Amaimon looks at Suguro shocked by his audacity and tosses Luna's wolf against him pinning them both to a tree with his weight. He looks hard at Suguro. "You… I know you. You were with little brother when that girl pushed me and embarrassed me in front of everyone."

Suguro nods smiling on the recap of the event in his mind. "How does it feel to be one upped by a girl?"

Amaimon glares and punches Suguro in the stomach.

Suguro grunts as the wind is knocked out of him.

Amaimon then releases his weight from Suguro and Luna's wolf which was holding them both up.

Luna's wolf falls to the ground as does Suguro. Coughing he struggles to get up and reaches out to Luna's wolf. "Luna!"

Her wolf whines at him and reaches her head towards his hand. "Master of my heart…Save us."

Luna's dizzying pain had subsided a little and her mind races as she thinks of what she can do to help them.

Amaimon looms over Suguro kicking him to the ground and stepping on his throat. Growling Luna's wolf lunges at him. He kicks her away sending her into a nearby tree. "If I can't get my frustrations out in class I'll just have to get them out here in the forest with you two; the Arch Knight's apprentice and his pet wolf."

Her wolf speaks to her. "Master please. The Master of our heart is in trouble."

Luna puts her hands up to her head to think and notices she is bleeding from the same wound her wolf has on her paw. She gasps realizing there is something she could do. She's not sure if it will work but she had to try. Drawing a summoning circle with her blood on her forearm she makes herself a temporary tattoo like her Uncle Neuhaus's. She then calls out summoning her spirit familiar. "Abandoned and forgotten children of the Lullaby, come forth Jizō."

Jizō comes through the billows of incense smoke. Looking around seeing he is still in the spiritual plane of existence he arches an eyebrow at Luna. "You never cease to impress me orphan. How did we get here?"

Luna points to her wolf form. It struggles to get up trying to get to Amaimon as he starts to choke Suguro by pressing all his weight on him now.

"That's the boy you had me protect in the cemetery awhile back, is it not?"

Luna nods. "Hai!"

He seems to squint and then his eyes grow large. "And that's, Amaimon!"

Luna shakes her head. "Neither Ryuji nor my wolf will be a match for him. If I will it, can you be pushed forth into the physical realm and help them even though I'm here?"

Jizō grips his Khakkhara tightly. "I'll do you one better Orphan. Not only will I go into the physical realm taking you with me, I promise myself to you and your wolf, so that when you summon your wolf it will have my elemental strength. As long as you promise to me that one day you will defeat Amaimon and all those who are under the King of Earth."

Luna hesitates with her answer. She wasn't sure that she could keep a promise like that. Amaimon was now a student at True Cross Academy and Mephisto Phelps had gone to pain staking measures to make sure that he and Rin didn't kill each other his first day of school.

Amaimon grabs Luna's wolf by the scruff of its neck picking her up by it. "Good doggie!"

Luna's wolf cries out in pain with a whimper. 'Master, Please!'

Luna looks back and forth between Jizō and Amaimon as she scrambled to come up with an answer; the thought of each scenario putting knots in her stomach, each one worse than the last.

Luna's wolf calls out to her again. 'We must protect the Master of Our Heart.'

Luna's heart beats fast as she watches her wolf's struggle. As she thinks, the moon comes over the horizon and Luna feels her skin start to burn as the change starts to happen. She screams out and her wolf howls in pain. Jizo watches on, waiting for her response unfazed by what is happening in front of him. Finally she nods her head in agreement with her wolf; 'I have to protect Ryuji'. Turning to Jizō she speaks with fervor. "I pledge to defeat Amaimon and all that serve under him in accordance with your sacrifice."

Luna hears bells as Jizō's pupils grow large and the top of his head becomes a wisp of smoke. "This is not goodbye orphan… I will always be here to aid you." He taps his temple as it slowly disappears under his finger.

Luna feels as though she's in church during Easter Mass. Closing her eyes she can hear the clanging of the thurible as Jizō's smoke consumes her. Then all at once Luna's senses go haywire. Pure anger rages through her and she can hear her wolf howling. When she opens her eyes again she sees her wolf stand tall like a man and Silvery flames lick at it's fur. 'Oh God! Is that…my wolf!' Luna is sucked into the body of this new wolf form too. With her and her wolf sharing the same body she struggles to calm herself. 'No! This is my body!' She says in her mind.

'Not anymore.' She hears Jizō's voice say. 'Now we are three in one.'

Suguro grasps at his neck gasping for air as Amiamon releases him in awe of Luna's new form. "Furia!"

"Master what's going on?" A voice comes from their shared body that is feminine but gravelly and dog like.

Amiamon then takes a step back from them still shocked at the spectacle in front of him. "It speaks?"

Luna answers her wolf out loud as well. Her voice is soft and feminine just like it always is. "Jizō has given us the element of spirit."

When Luna says Jizō's name Amaimon growls raising his fist to strike at them. "You menacing little snitch! Now Azazel will stir and all my big brother and I's work will be ruined."

His hand comes into contact with the werewolf's chest. Luna's werewolf form is pushed back by the blow but her new flames from Jizō wrap around Amaimon's arm. As the flames kiss his skin they leave burns along it.

He quickly retracts his arm. "Ouch that's smarts!" He examines his hand. The burn looked bad. It almost seemed like it was starting to fester, even though it had just been made. "You put up quite the fight Furia-wolf, even though you disguise yourself as a human."

Luna feels a rage in her belly she cannot control and she rushes towards Amaimon growling. "I am human!"

She just misses Amaimon as he jumps out of the way of her bum-rush onto an obliging tree branch. "Well don't cry about it Furia. I'm just calling it as I see it."

Luna jumps following him into the tree, breaking the branch he stood on.

"Woaw!" Amaimon grabs another tree branch and dangles from it.

Luna careens to the ground landing on her hind legs. She then bounds back up the tree toward Amaimon. Luna's wolf takes hold of the body and Luna feels as though she can see out the eyes of her werewolf but cannot move her limbs. "I will bury you Amaimon King of Earth in that precious ground you so love." She then bites down onto Amaimon's leg ripping him out of the tree to the ground, thrashing him around like a rag doll as he did to her just a moment ago.

Meanwhile Suguro had gotten back to his bag in the safety of the circle and grabbed his bazooka. His voice sounds horse but his words were loud and strong. "That's enough Luna! Calm down!"

She releases Amaimon's leg throwing him into some bushes just outside of the clearing of their camp. A commotion comes from the bush and two voices.

Amaimon's head pops out of the bush. "Ha, that was fun!"

"Ouch! Get off me you big lug!"

Suguro's brows crinkle with disgust and his voice gets gruff with anger. "Shima!?"

Shima's pink head pops out from the bush next to Amaimon's. "Hey Bon…Wilk."

Luna feels her wolf tense up and all the hair stand on the back of it's neck. "One that smells of musk…" She bears her teeth at him. "How dare you show your face again?" Before Luna can take hold of the body her wolf uses it to lunge towards Shima.

Suguro yells angrily at the top of his lungs. "No Luna! Shima is like family to me."

Her body turns and her wolf's voice growls snapping its jaws at Suguro. "You have not endured the pain I have from the one who smells of musk. I had a family too, remember?"

Suguro is flabbergasted by what she said but holds firm. "Just because monstrous things have happened to you that doesn't give you ground to be a monster Luna."

Yelling with ferocity Luna's werewolf glares at Suguro. "Silence! This does not concern you." She then turns back to Shima. Seeing that he has raised his phone to record her in this state she howls loudly. "RRRRRRYYYUUU!"

Amaimon smirks and looks at Shima. "Heh, heh… Later!" He then jumps through the trees disappearing into the night.

Shima looks at Luna's wolf form with his phone still recording. "Um we can talk about this right? I mean…"

Luna's werewolf steps towards him.

"Oh, okay maybe not!" He starts to run away from the clearing into the woods.

Luna's wolf pursues him. She catches up to him in about a quarter of a mile and barrels into him as he turns to take one more picture of her. "One that smells of musk, I save you from my brothers and you betray me after that not once but twice? Delete those pictures immediately. I will not tell you again."

He shudders covering his face. "Oh My God, don't kill me!"

Luna struggles to push her wolfs feelings away and take hold of their shared body, doing so she manages to calmly speak. "I'm not going to kill you Renzo. Ryuji and Konekomaru would never forgive me if I did. I do have cause to kill you though." She shakes her head. "How could you put me in this position, am I the only one who thought we were friends?"

Shima looks away from her. "I can't have friends."

Luna's voice cracks. "We could be friends again." Allowing her full weight to bare down on him she says forcefully. "Just stop reporting to the Illuminati about me!"

Shima smirks in her face. "I'm a spy Wilk. This is what I do."

"No." Luna says shaking her head. "What you and the Illuminati do is hurt people, innocent people, people like your family and friends in Myoda."

"Don't you presume to talk about my family and Myoda! I hate them." He growls angrily.

Luna bares her teeth. "How dare you say such things? Especially to me. Family is something I will never have. The Illuminati made sure of that. They even soiled the memory I had of a loving mother. And they have made me a product of pain. I am an experiment made of an Illuminati spy and an unassuming werewolf. Not to mention my beloved brothers and countless others that were created by splicing my Aunt and Father's DNA together. If that's what you are. If that's what you want to be than I don't want to be affiliated with you anymore." She pushes herself off of him shaking her head. "You know what Renzo? You just go ahead, send your video and little pictures. Just know that I will fight to my death against the Illuminati, and if that makes us enemies, so be it." She walks away headed back to camp as Jizō's silvery flames flicker about her.

'What about Amiamon?' She hears Jizō's voice in the back of her head.

"I didn't promise that I would dispose of him tonight." She growls at him as Suguro comes running up over the horizon of shrubs.

"Luna! Where's Shima?"

She nods her head in disgust. "There, unhurt except for his pride."

Shima picks himself up off the ground and brushes the soil off his pants. "It's nothing personal Luna. It's just business."

Turning to him Luna's werewolf speaks with both Luna and her wolf's voice in unison. "Well keep your business away from us. We are through with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had finally calmed herself enough to morph out of her werewolf form in order to enter the circle again. But she now faced another problem. A rush of memories. Memories she had as a human, memories she had as a wolf, and memories she could only imagine were Jizo's. Her wolf's head spins as the three of them get used to sharing the same body. No matter what form she seemed to be in she could now see and hear everything each other were seeing and thinking. Just lay down she told herself hoping that the rush of thoughts would stop. Crawling into her tent she nestled down to sleep; as she did she began to think of Shima and how much she desperately still wanted to be able to call him her friend. She fell asleep and started dreaming about one of her favorite human memories of Shima, revealing a much less sinister side of his personality.

 _The hot muggy weather had finally subsided, the cooler weather made it much more comfortable to run in the mornings. Luna takes a deep breath listening to both her and Suguro's feet pound the pavement as they ran together. Slowly she became aware of another sound coming up behind them. Luna looks back to see what it is. A female freshman was slowly gaining on them. Turning back around she leans over to Suguro. "I think we've got company."_

 _"What?" He looks back and laughs. "Huh, it's Aimi. I have a few classes with her. I didn't realize she was a runner."_

 _Luna looks back again. "I don't think she is. It looks like she is hoofing it pretty hard. Oh, she seems to be waving at us now. Let's slow down and see what she wants."_

 _Suguro smirks and sighs heavily. He starts to slow down his pace and Luna follows._

 _"Hey! Suguro!" Aimi hollers while she's still quite far behind them._

 _Suguro grits his teeth._

 _Luna looks up, "What's wrong?"_

 _"I'll tell you in a minute." He stops and turns waving at Aimi. "Oh Hey Aimi! How are you this morning? I didn't know that you were a jogger."_

 _She finally catches up to them. Panting she leans her hands on her knees and looks up at them. "I just started. Today's my first day. Any pointers?"_

 _Suguro smiles his I'm not really interested in talking smile. "Drink lots of water today and don't overdo it."_

 _"That's good advice." She shakes her head still trying to catch her breath. "So is this your… friend?"_

 _Suguro looks over and gestures with his hand towards Luna. "Yes, this is Luna Wilk she's in a few of my advanced classes with me."_

 _Luna reaches out to shake Aimi's hand. "Hi!"_

 _Aimi doesn't seem to see Luna's gesture. "Will you go to the school dance with me Suguro?" Her squatting becomes a bow._

 _"What dance?" Luna asks looking at Suguro._

 _"Oh, are you guys dating?" Aimi asks blushing at being so forward._

 _"No, we are just friends." Luna smiles feeling super awkward. "I'll give you guys a second to talk. I'm going to go stretch over there." She had said this before she looked up at Suguro's face that begged her to stay. She smiles apologetically and walks away so they could talk._

 _After a moment Aimi jogged back toward the girl's dormitories and Suguro came over to Luna to stretch with her a bit. "Some wingman you are."_

 _Luna turns her stretch over towards him. "What do you mean? I had no idea what was going on. Didn't you want to go with her?"_

 _He shakes his head as he starts to stretch his calves. "No! I can't go to a dance when we have Cram School Finals to study for?"_

 _Luna breathes into her stretch. "It's only one night spent out. You study all the time and your memorization is top notch. Why don't you go back and ask her to go with you?"_

 _"Because I don't want too. She's the third girl that's asked me to go this week. Why would I want to go to a silly school dance?" His brows furrowed angrily as he reached his arms up over his head stretching them._

 _Luna is disappointed by his answer, she was hoping he told Aimi no because he was going to ask her, not because of cram school finals. "I'd like to go."_

 _Suguro looks at her. "Yeah but you're a girl. It's a little different when you're a guy."_

 _"How?" Luna asks._

 _Suguro rubs the back of his neck. "Because guys always have to ask the girls that they like to go with them, and then they have to rent or by a suit and flowers, etc."_

 _"Well you don't have to worry about that with me because I'm your wingman. Right?" She nudges Suguro's shoe with her heel noticing his shoe is untied._

 _He stretches his left leg out and pretends not to be interested in what she is saying. "Why do you want to go to the dance?"_

 _"I don't know?" She thinks, "I guess, in America they say dances are a rite of passage. They usually correspond with sporting events or they'll host a seasonal formal."_

 _Suguro nods his head and smirks at her. "Then if you feel that strongly about it you should ask someone to go with you."_

 _Luna takes a deep breath. "Maybe… So is it like a Sadie Hawkins kind of thing, where the girls ask the guys to go to the dance with them?"_

 _Suguro shakes his head. "No, anyone could ask whomever they want pretty much."_

 _"Do you think Koneko would go with me?" Luna asks looking up at Suguro. "Your shoe is untied by the way."_

 _"Huh! Oh…" Suguro bends down to tie his shoe. "I don't know you'll have to ask him." His voice seemed cold._

 _Luna nods her head. "That would be cool. I like hanging out with Konekomaru."_

 _Standing Suguro clears his throat, "Let's go back. It's getting to be late and we don't want to be tardy for classes."_

 _As they had back Luna can tell that Suguro is tense about something. He didn't carryon conversing with her like he normally would, just stared forward intently. She didn't press the issue, just assuming it was having to do with telling Aimi he wouldn't be going to the dance because he would be studying._

 _As they approach the girls dormitories Suguro says to Luna. "If you do end up going with Konekomaru you should make sure you don't wear high heels. You don't want to be taller than your date."_

 _Luna laughs, "It wouldn't be a date. It would be more like two friends hanging out and having a good time. No different than if you and I were to go together or us going out on a run every morning." Suguro's face twists with discomfort. Luna assumes because she had almost suggested that he go with her even though he just told her that he wasn't interested. Instead of pushing the issue she waves to him as she walks up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "See you in class later." She opens the door to see Aimi sitting in the commons area with an ice pack on her knee as she talked to her friends._

 _"He didn't even look at me when he told me no. All he said was that he was too busy with his advanced classes and that he would be studying during the dance. He's probably going with that gaijin."_

 _One of her friends notices Luna coming in and hushes her. "Aimi she's right behind us lower your voice."_

 _Luna shutters with discomfort as she feels their eyes follow her up the stairs and out of site. Though she had made friends with her Cram School classmates she found that most of the regular students still didn't trust her nor give her the time of day since she was foreign. She unlocks the door to her dorm room._

 _"Hey Luna! Hold that open will ya?"_

 _Luna looks down the hallway to see her roommate coming with her toiletries in hand just from the shower. "Good morning Neko. How was your shower?"_

 _Neko smiles. "Good but the water pressure is low again. I wonder why that happens."_

 _"Probably so many showers being taken at the same time." Luna suggests as she closes the door behind them._

 _"So Luna I have some great news. There is a dance coming up within the week and I knew he would be too shy to ask me, so I asked your friend Konekomaru to go with me and he said yes. Can you believe it?"_

 _Luna feels a rush of both excitement and disappointment run over her. Konekomaru and Neko seemed to really get on well and Luna didn't feel bitter about that at all but she also didn't want to go to that dance alone. She forced herself to congratulate Neko. "That's awesome! I bet you'll have a great time. Konekomaru is a really nice guy. In fact I wish I would have asked him myself." She admits but makes it seem like a tease._

 _"But aren't you going with your friend Suguro?" Neko asks as she pats her hair dry._

 _Luna shakes her head._

 _"Really? I heard rumor that he wasn't going but I figured he would ask you for sure."_

 _Luna grabs her toiletries to head down to the shower and to get away from the conversation of the dance for a while. "Well I guess he has a lot of studying to do for his advanced classes and won't be going."_

 _Neko smirks, "Don't you and he take the same advanced classes? Why don't you offer to study with him before the dance and then come together?"_

 _"Neko you make it sound like we are an item or something. If he doesn't want to go to the dance I'm not going to force him. Maybe I'll get someone else that'll be interested in going with me." Luna opens the door and heads out to the shower to regain her thoughts. 'Who would want to go with a gaijin like me?' She thinks as she sees a group of girls whispering to Aimi leaving the showers._

 _Sometime later Luna and Shiemi walk into the Cram School classroom together and hear Rin and Shima talking as they stand behind Konekomaru and Suguro who were sitting at their table._

 _"Paku had someone ask her to go with them before I got the chance. I swear I'm going to be the only one at the dance other than Konekomaru without a date." Shima says throwing his hands up in the air._

 _Konekomaru turns to Shima sheepishly. "Actually someone has asked me to go with them already."_

 _"Oh man! My life is ruined." Shima says covering his face with his hands._

 _Suguro perks up at Konekomaru's comment. "Did she ask you to go with her already?" He looks back and forth between Luna and Konekomaru._

 _Konekomaru rubs the back of his neck. "She actually asked me last night in our Sutra group."_

 _Suguro raises his eyebrow. "Sutra group?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm going with Luna's roommate Neko." Koneko said as he flipped through his notes._

 _Suguro sighs and smiles nodding his head. "Huh…Luna's roommate… Nice."_

 _"Well that's just great! So it's just me and Bozo here that don't have dates then." Shima says running his hands down his face. Then he sees Luna and Shiemi and his eyes light up. "Wilk! I've thought about this long and hard… Well not so long, but will you go to the dance with me?"_

 _Luna really didn't even have to think about it. Shima was a real clown but it made him fun to hang out with and he showed that he cared about her welfare while they were battling that Soul Eater in the forest beyond the school. "Sure Shima, I'll go with you."_

 _"What!?" Izumo and Suguro say nearly in unison._

 _"You can't be serious!" Izumo says chastising Luna. "Fairy boy? Luna come on. It's almost worse then you going with that sorry excuse for a pincushion over there." She motions towards Suguro._

 _"Well that wouldn't happen anyway Izumo I'm not going to the dance." Suguro says angrily. "Nor should any of us be. We should be studying for finals."_

 _Luna feels her heart sink until Shima speaks up._

 _"You two are just jealous because Wilk and I will be the best dancers there, not to mention the best looking couple. Right Luna!" He gives her an honest smile and a wink._

 _Luna nods. "That's right! I hope you have your dancing shoes cause we're going to boogie all night."_

 _"That's the spirit!" Shima gives Luna a thumbs up._

 _It's the night of the dance and Luna is fixing her hair. Konekomaru and Neko had left early to get a bite to eat before the festivities started, so Luna had the room all to herself. She hears a knock on the door. "Just a second." Luna stands in front of the mirror checking her dress and hair are the way she wants them. Nods to herself walks over to the door and opens it._

 _Shima has his hand leaning on the door jam and with the other hand he holds a small flower. "Hey Luna." His face blushes. "I mean Wilk. You look cute."_

 _"You can call me Luna. I don't mind."_

 _Shima smirks. "Well Luna you don't quite look ready. Here." He raises the flower in his hand and puts it in the back of Luna's hair. "There, perfect. Now you look ready."_

 _Luna giggles she didn't expect Shima to do anything so sweet. Especially since his asking her to the dance was a last resort for him._

 _"So if I get to call you Luna I think it's only fair you call me Renzo."_

 _Luna was the one blushing now. This was a big deal for him. His closest friends didn't even call him by his first name. She rubs her cheek trying to get the heat out of it. "I'm ready when you are."_

 _Shima gestures for her to put her arm around his and he escorts her through the girl's dorm past all the girls waiting in the lobby for their dates. Among them Aimi who almost seemed to smile agreeably at them._

 _When they got to the dance the music was loud and there were already quite a few students on the dance floor. Shima took Luna's jacket and excused himself to take it to get hung up._

 _"Hey Luna!"_

 _Luna couldn't place the voice as it was distorted from all the bass from the music. She then turned to see a familiar face. "Suguro! I thought you weren't going to be here."_

 _"Well Professor Okumara asked me to be a chaperone with him."_

 _"Oh, does that mean you can dance at least one dance with me?"_

 _Suguro's cheeks turn red. "I don't think that would be appropriate." He looks over to see what was happening on the other side of the room. "If Shima's not a gentleman you let me know and I'll punch him in the gut for you."_

 _Luna laughs, "Well he's been surprisingly attentive so far. If he wasn't such a ladies man I'd try and date the poor sop."_

 _Suguro tries to keep his face from contorting as he starts to say something else but the music is too loud for Luna to hear him._

 _"What?" Luna asks._

 _Suguro is now shouting loud enough for the surrounding area to hear him. "I said if I get a chance I'll dance with you at least one song."_

 _"Like Hell you will." Shima says coming up behind him. "Get your own date."_

 _Suguro grits his teeth. "Just remember what I said before you left to pick up Luna Shima." He then storms off to the other side of the room._

 _Shima sticks his tongue out at Suguro as he walks away then turns to Luna. "Come on Luna let's dance."_

 _Shima and Luna danced most of the night. They even got to see Shiemi and Rin dance with Professor Okumara at one point._

 _As the dance was starting to wind down Shima leans over to Luna. "Hey Luna let's take a bit of a break maybe grab something to drink."_

 _Luna smiles a bit out of breath. "Ok." They grab a punch each before sitting down in a far corner away from the booming music. Shima pulls out a chair for Luna to sit. "Domo Renzo."_

 _Shima's eyes light up. He seemed to like people using his first name, or maybe it was something else. He then leaned down, kissed Luna on her cheek and said, "Thanks for coming with me. I hope you had as much fun as I did."_

 _Luna looks up at him. Their eyes meet and just for a brief moment she thinks of kissing him back. She thinks better of it and nods. "I am having fun. Thank you."_

 _Before Shima can get in another word Suguro comes over to them pulling Shima back on his heels and making him stumble awkwardly._

 _"What are you two doing?" Suguro grumbles "All hands on deck Izumo is missing!"_

Luna starts to come to as the morning sun dances on her eyelashes. She can hear Suguro talking to someone on the phone. Standing she unzips her tent and grabs her phone. She was sleeping so soundly she had missed a call from Professor Light. When she stepped out of the tent Suguro shouted over to her.

"Hey Luna, time to pack up. Lightening needs us to go on an excursion with him."

Suguro really didn't say much more to her while tearing down camp except good morning when Luna said it first. 'He must be scared of me.' Luna thought as they walked with their packs to Lightening's office.


End file.
